


untitled

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i miss writing about our boys so please do requests some prompts
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	untitled

* * *

> Please drop some fic/prompt that you'd like to see in the comments! I don't know where I will get them done, but I will eventually do it! Please keep your expectations though, and I probably wouldn't be able to do everyone so I'll just choose them. Thank you fpr still supporting iKON!


End file.
